Of Rain Drops and Seagulls
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Kairi makes a bet with Selphie, it's gonna rain. But you'll never guess what happens when she tries to prove it [crazy stuff in here]


**OH YEAH! this is my first KH fic ever WOOHOO! this was just a lil' something I came up with out of nowhere, when I was bored out of my mind. now the disclaimer..**

**Sora:ok this is ur first disclaimer for KH, which I'm the star of, so get it right**

**Me: ok dang, I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or manga, the characters, story line, weapons and or heartless, happy?**

**Sora:yes very good here have a complimentary keyblade.**

**Me: O.O amazing, on with da story!**

"Why are you just standing there?" asked Sora

"Should I be standing elsewhere?" Kairi replied not looking at him, but straight ahead.

"Huh? No, I mean what's the purpose of you standing there?"

"Do I really need a purpose?" now she was staring up at the bright, but cloudy sky.

"Ugh, don't get all philosophical on me now Kairi"

"Why?"

"…" he shrugged and slowly shook his head, side to side. She turned her head just enough to see him.

"Do you really want to know why, Sora?"

"Why what?" he said smirking.

"Don't try to use my own trick against me," she smiled at his poor attempt to mock her, "why I'm standing here"

"Well I've been asking that for the past 4 minutes, duh"

"Hasty, hasty, well I bet Selphie it was gonna rain today and she says it's not"

"Soooo, you're just gonna stand here until it rains?"

"Yup" Sora sighed gave her a confused look, which she couldn't see because Kairi turned to stare up at the grey sky.

"Why not just wait inside, if it rains you'll know it"

"Nope"

"The first drop could land anywhere ya know"

"I think it's gonna drop here" Kairi looked down and pointed to a spot in the dry sand. Sora leaned back onto a tree and decided to wait here with Kairi, since he nothing better to do. In that time she was pointing she felt something large and wet plop onto the top of her head. She jerked her gaze back up and smiled in delight.

"See Sora, didn't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Ugh, the rain drop, it felt like a big one too, HA I told her it was gonna rain" Sora watched her spin and prance around at her small victory, then his eyes widened in surprise. What fell on Kairi's head wasn't a huge rain drop…

"Uh Kairi" she obviously didn't hear him so he tried again "KAIRI!" He got her attention that time.

"Huh?"

"I don't think that was a rain drop Kairi"

"What do you mean?" He didn't say anything just motioned his hand behind his head tell her to do the same and she did. When she pulled her hand back in front of her face her fingers were covered in some kind of white smelly stuff.

"GASP!" Kairi's eyes went wide as Frisbees when she realized what it was. Sora braced himself for the worse as she took a deep breath and screamed…

"SEAGULL SHIT IN MY HAIR, SEAGULL SHIT IN MY HAIR!AAAAAARRHHHH!"

"Kairi you can just wash it out-"

"IT'S IN MY HAIR, MY HAIR SORA! I'LL KILL THE BLOODY FOWL!" She saw said gull flying pass seeming to be smiling and laughing its horrible seagull laugh.

"Oh NOOO, you're mine now buddy!" and she darted off across the shoreline after the bird.

"Kairi wait, I don't think you can catch him!" Sora was at her heels. Kairi looked back at him.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Sora's jaw dropped as Kairi amazingly started to run even faster! Almost catching up to the high flying bird. Not even realizing even if she did catch up to the bird she still couldn't get it for it was several feet in the air, but did Kairi care? Nope.

She was right under it now and the gull let loose another splotch of nasty horror, but luckily Kairi skid to a stop and it missed, "Oh,ho tryna get me again huh ya damn bird!" she raised her fist at the bird and just as Sora _finally_ caught up with her, but started up again! He stood there bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Kairiii!" he pleaded and she looked back once more and yelled,

"How'd you like your seagull wings? Mild or extra hot 'n spicaay!" and continued her run then absolutely out of nowhere it poured down rain! The seagull laughed once more before disappearing into a small hole in the side of a tree. Sora jogged up to half way to Kairi and walked carefully the rest of the way, tilting his head to try to see her expression through the heavy down pour.

"Kairi?" he whispered as not to startle her. Her bangs cover her eyes, her arms were limp, but her fists closed tight

"Fricken goddamn bird" her voice was barely audible from the loud pounding of the rain drops.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least the rain washed it out uh…most of it" Sora said trying to lighten the mood but was repaid with a flaming death glare from Kairi. He smiled nervously and Kairi sighed and started to calm down.

"Come on, we can't stay out here forever" he bent over, motioning for her to get on his back. For this Kairi was quite grateful, all the running was finally taking its toll on her, so she got on and he carried her through the rain across the beach.

"Another good thing is, you won the bet with Selphie, so I guess not all of it was bad, except for you acting all crazy chasing after a bird with the intention to kill and/or eat him" he laughed at the last part before Kairi pinched and twisted the skin on his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" now Kairi laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. His skin tingled as her warm even breathes brushed against his neck.

"Ya know, years from now…I'm gonna think back to this and laugh my dentures out" they both smiled, "you'll be laughing with me too, won't you?"

"No duh Kairi, of course I will, we'll be old and senile so we'll laugh at anything"

"You're already senile Sora"

"And you already laugh at anything Kairi" he replied matching her tone.

"Whatever"

They both talked and enjoyed each other's company all the way home.

**Reviews please! **


End file.
